


Dogs and Little Girls

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, SanSan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little drabble-ish poem. Sansa x The Hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and Little Girls

I think it’s sweet that you still watch me  
Still watch over me

And you pretend  
Or maybe you don’t,  
Maybe you just don’t know

But I see your face  
Some days by moonlight  
Some days by fire  
Caked with blood and death

I yearn to reach out and wipe filth from your face  
To tell you it’s alright,  
To tell you everything will be okay  
To tell you the same lies you told me

But I can’t.


End file.
